Fragmentos
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots inspirados en la obra "Fragmentos de un discurso amoroso", del semiólogo Roland Barthes. Cada relato es independiente el uno del otro. Degel/Kardia, Saga/Mu (por el momento).
1. Abismarse (DegelKardia)

**Abismarse** _. Ataque de anonadamiento que se apodera del sujeto amoroso, por desesperación o plenitud._

Una silueta alta, un rostro pálido y comisuras arqueadas en una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sus irises estaban compuestas por una amplia gama de colores: azul el perceptible a simple vista, guerreando con tonalidades turquesas que, bajo la melancolía de la noche, se veían celestes. Cuando el sol estaba en su punto máximo, ciertos matices violetas exigían lugar cerca de las pupilas, y no podía ignorar las pequeñas manchitas de color azul petróleo. Le habría podido gustar dibujar aquellos intensos faros, siempre expresivos y una puerta abierta al alma. Porque Kardia podía utilizar las máscaras de superioridad que quisiera, pero sus orbes eran siempre una invitación a mirar en su interior. ¿A quién se suponía que engañaba? Haciéndose el fuerte, pensando que podía llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, tratando de dar una imagen de insensibilidad y despreocupación que, para sorpresa de quien le observaba tan ensimismado, algunos creían.

Sus cabellos eran un tema aparte. Mechones que caían sobre sus hombros como cascadas y tendían a ensortijarse e invitar a hundir allí los dedos. Varias veces había tocado la zona y si se concentraba un poco, podía sentir cómo se derretía todo su ser ante el recuerdo del tacto: suaves y rebeldes, siempre despeinados y con cada pelo apuntando a un lugar distinto.

Su postura también era algo digno de observar. Siempre erguido, con la frente bien en alto, mas cuando la tristeza amenazaba con apoderarse de su corazón, se encogía como un cachorro lastimado y temeroso. Buscaba que los demás no se dieran cuenta, pero... ¿a quién creía que engañaba? Degel se lo preguntaba todos los días mientras le observaba entrenar.

Cuando miraba a Kardia, vislumbraba todos sus defectos y virtudes. Caía en un mundo aparte y todo a su alrededor perdía importancia y nitidez. Sus compañeros de batalla habían aprendido que cuando Degel miraba entrenar a Kardia, era una pérdida de tiempo hablarle: el acuariano transportaba su mente a las nubes, a un mundo donde sólo el caballero de escorpio y sus ademanes torpes -aunque adorables para él- existían. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Para él, Kardia encarnaba muchísimas cosas de las cuales estaba enamorado: abismarse en su belleza era algo del día a día, un detalle muy natural para una persona tan observadora y analítica como Degel lo era.

Recreaba su silueta en su mente como un pintor que carece de un pincel y se mostraba casi desvergonzado de estudiar hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ¿podía decir que le estudiaba? Más bien se deleitaba con su imagen, una pasión más que marcada. Era como si ver a Kardia le permitiera respirar, seguir con vida y continuar, y en parte así era. Verle fuerte, enérgico y en sus casillas valía cada segundo y minuto de su vida.

Pero... ¿era necesario que le desmenuzara de esa manera? Kardia no podía concentrarse cada vez que sentía la mirada de Degel sobre sí, pues no era un simple vistazo, no: el acuariano parecía devorar cada extensión de su cuerpo con una intensidad de mil soles, y el corazón del escorpiano protestaba por las irregularidades que el sentimiento le producía. Esa vez no fue la excepción: la adrenalina corría por sus venas al notar la mirada de su compañero clavado en sí, y aunque generalmente le alimentaba el ego, en esos instantes sentía que le desarmaba en miles de pedazos. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a concentrarse en los golpes que le arrojaban si semejante hombre le miraba como si fuera su cena?

Al final, terminó perdiendo la pelea de entrenamiento contra Manigoldo, quien no escatimó energías en burlarse de él y hacerle ver lo desconcentrado que estaba.

—Deja de hacer eso —protestó un jadeante Kardia mientras tomaba asiento al lado del caballero de lentes. Este había seguido todo el trayecto: desde Kardia en el suelo, con una nube de polvo entorpeciendo su respiración hasta su expresión de frustración al incorporarse e ir hacia él. Y lo notó: el joven de escorpio no le miraba directamente a los ojos, lo que indicaba que se sentía profundamente avergonzado.

—No puedo —respondió el otro, una excusa que sabía era poco más que patética, y sin embargo era la que mejor se le ajustaba.

—¿Al menos quieres?

El de cabellos añiles volteó a mirar a su compañero, un grave error que acostumbraba a cometer, pues Degel estuvo un par de minutos absorto en el reflejo de aquellas orbes, en el escarlata coloreo de sus mejillas a causa del esfuerzo físico y en sus labios entreabiertos, que buscaban recuperar el oxígeno perdido durante el entrenamiento. Entonces, sonrió.

—No.


	2. Adorable (SagaMu)

**Adorable.** _Al no conseguir nombrar la singularidad de su deseo por el ser amado, el sujeto amoroso desemboca en esta palabra un poco tonta: ¡adorable!_

 _"El más tranquilo de los caballeros de oro_ ". Así era como la mayoría de los caballeros de Atenea, incluso guerreros pertenecientes a diversos bandos, describían al joven de cabellos color lila y expresivos ojos verdes. Todos parecían haberle dado ese puesto de manera unánime y ciertamente se lo merecía.

Mu era calmado, una persona que escogía guardar silencio y escuchar antes que entrometerse en una discusión a meter cizaña. Incluso su voz era apacible, mas no dudaba ni un instante en elevarla si la situación lo requería. Era el tipo de persona que buscaba pasar por inadvertida antes que ser el centro de atención, como su amigo Aioria, pero sus enojos le convertían en alguien con quien tener cuidado.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que era la mar de relajado y, además, maduro. Pensaban que debía dedicarse siempre a su trabajo, a arreglar armaduras y, si se encontraba con su pareja, Saga, no harían más que sostener alguna conversación aburrida.

Muy lejos estaba de la realidad.

Desde que Seiya había decidido pasearse más por el Santuario para exigir entrenamientos de parte de Aioria y Aioros, un pequeño invitado había quedado en el templo de Géminis, uno traído desde Japón y que Kanon se había encargado de utilizar sin el permiso de nadie: una consola de videojuegos.

El menor de los gemelos poco se había interesado en pedirle permiso a Seiya y pronto Saga empezó a preguntarse cómo habría terminado semejante trasto ahí, o siquiera cómo se utilizaba. El constante uso de Kanon, que pareció obsesionarse con ese tipo de juegos, terminó enseñándole casi a la perfección su funcionamiento. La cosa no habría sido tan grave si Mu no se hubiera sentido interesado por el aparato, si no se hubiera sentado al lado de su hermano gemelo para aprender y no se hubiera prendado de los divertidos juegos.

Sorprendido, Saga miraba jugar al amor de su vida y pareja junto con su hermano, quien desde hacía ya un tiempo largo vivía en su mismo templo.

El resto de los caballeros podían pensar que Mu era la persona más madura del Santuario, quizá el único de los caballeros de oro, junto con Shaka y Camus, que mantenía cuerdas todas sus neuronas y se dedicaba enteramente a sus deberes como santo... pero lejos estaban de atinar. Desde que el maldito artefacto había ingresado al templo de Géminis, había captado la atención de Mu y Saga pronto descubrió otra faceta de su amante: la infantil.

En ningún instante había el geminiano olvidado que la infancia de Mu no había sido para nada corriente: entrenamientos para convertirse en un santo de oro, la muerte de quien fue su único maestro, casi un padre para él, la huida a Jamir y las siguientes guerras. A diferencia de otras personas, en la infancia de Mu no había habido lugar para juegos ni mucho menos distracciones. En gran parte, eso había sido su culpa, por su puesto. Mas al finalizar la guerra santa y recibir una nueva oportunidad de Atenea, descubrió que el ariano hacía tiempo había perdonado sus malos actos.

Lo miró atento, más interesado en su expresión al jugar que en la forma en que apretaba los botones. Sus ojos, siempre sinceros, brillaban casi emocionados y traía una sonrisa que dudaba haberle visto alguna vez en el rostro. Reía a cada queja que Kanon soltaba y se esforzaba en adelantarle, sus dedos moviéndose con una velocidad pasmosa.

Lo que más le sorprendía no era ver que Mu guardaba aún un lado infantil, sino descubrir lo mucho que le enternecía toda su persona. Podía enojarse, gritar, avergonzarse o bien reír: cada mínima parte de su personalidad le enamoraba aún más.

Se acercó a él en silencio y envolvió su cintura con los brazos en un afán mimoso, dejando pronto que su cabeza descansara en la nuca del ariano. A Mu no le molestó que su pareja buscara cariño como un niño pequeño mientras jugaba, sino todo lo contrario: su sonrisa se amplió, sus esmeraldas orbes se llenaron de brillo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder rozar la de su compañero.

Pese a la concentración que el juego le robaba y al estruendoso sonido que provocaba en el templo, Mu no pudo evitar comentarlo:

—Adorable.


End file.
